


【翻译】these veins of mine are some sort of fuse/我们的爱一触即发

by Yueluo



Series: child of thanos /灭霸之子 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ever AfterIdentity IssuesIdentity Porn, M/M, Open-Ended Happily, Steve As A Child Of Thanos, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, smay add more - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 灭霸把史蒂夫·罗杰斯从冰里拉了出来，然后抹去了他的记忆。七十年后，他遇到了冬兵。（史蒂夫·罗杰斯是灭霸的孩子）





	【翻译】these veins of mine are some sort of fuse/我们的爱一触即发

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these veins of mine are some sort of fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631393) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



他在床上醒来，很不舒服，但也没有特别不适。屋里黑沉沉的，但有些声音……他能够听到……也许是金属声。脚步声。移动声。还有液体滴落声。熟悉亲切又遥远陌生。

他试着思考……天哪，他的头好痛。思考带给他的只有痛苦。什么都想不起来。他试着察看身体：动了动脚趾、又动了动手指。全身都酸痛不已，疼得最厉害的是手臂，像在血肉中嵌了什么，一动就疼得他龇牙咧嘴。但这也意味着他的嘴唇可以活动。也许他还能说话。  
“喂？”嘶哑的声音在寂静的房间响起。

“哦，你醒了。”房间的角落传来声音。他转头看去……眼睛瞬时瞪大。他甚至不知道怎样形容出现在面前的生物。紫色（他猜测）。巨大。非人。陌生。黑暗中的一个奇怪形象，融入身后的黑暗背景中却贴合无比。

“这是哪儿？”他问道。  
“你在我的飞船上，队长。”他说，“我听说过很多关于你的事。”

但他不知道也不记得。他的脑袋活像一个松松垮垮的筛子，任何试图拿回半点记忆的举动，都会让手心之物从巨大的孔隙间漏出。不过他很清楚要在这个生物和他讲话时闭上嘴。

“我认为我们可以合作。你想要帮助别人，不是吗？”  
“当然。”他回答道，熟悉的冲动随即从胸腔中升起。  
“队长，我的名字叫灭霸。我要拯救这个宇宙。”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

七十年后

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“准备服从。”资产表示道。

“我们没有多少时间，”亚历山大·皮尔斯站在资产旁边，忧心忡忡地踱着步子。在向资产下达命令时，他通常不会踱步。“士兵，世界处于危险之中。名叫灭霸的外星生物正威胁着我们整个生活。”资产在亚历山大·皮尔斯身上看到了深重的忧虑，相比与平常处置资产时深思熟虑的冷静姿态，这次无疑是发自内心的担忧。一个真正的危险，资产被激怒了。“我们有他想要的东西——宇宙魔方，决不允许被人夺走。我们已经派遣特工专门在保护它。但是灭霸派了一个士兵，一个侦察兵，来到地球。他已经杀死了我们最出色的三名特战队员，但目前尚不知道宇宙魔方的具体位置。你需要找到这个人，士兵，然后把他杀死。明白了吗？”

资产点头。他会杀死他。是的，他能做到。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“听我说，你们该感到欣喜。”灭霸之子的对面前站在明尼苏达州的一个娱乐中心的人们说道，声音有着一种漫不经心的厌倦。资产在房间后耐心地等待着，先前他趁灭霸之子引起骚动时溜了进去，目睹了他将在场的26人均匀分成两组的整个过程。“你们即将葬身于此，剥夺你们性命的是灭霸的子女们。心怀感恩吧，你的——”

孩子的哭声打断了他的话，资产抓住机会向灭霸之子袭去，纵身跳上那副宽阔的肩膀，枪管用力压在他的头顶上。有人倒吸了一口冷气，那个受惊的孩子仍在放声大哭。但在来得及扣动扳机之前，他的身体已经被那人甩飞了出去，重重地撞在房间另一侧的一叠椅子上，接着又从椅子碎片里滚到地板上。灭霸的子女们将会杀死这里的所有人，这再明白不过。人们惊恐地四下逃散。非常机智。一着妙棋。似乎灭霸之子对他们的逃离并不感兴趣——他的注意力全都移到了资产身上。

“你是谁？”灭霸之子注视着资产，他的声音……几乎充满了愉悦。“你让我分了一会儿神，”鉴于他们好像得到了片刻的喘息，资产仔细打量着面前的男人。他大约六尺四寸高，瘦削的身材蕴藏着灾难性的力量，包裹在一身厚重却柔软的皮革中。眼前佩戴着一副与资产相似的黑色护目镜，几缕零散的金发搭在镜框上，一束陌生的蓝光在镜片后诡异地闪烁着。他拿着一个比井盖小一些的圆形盾牌。即使资产看不到他的眼睛，也能看到他微笑的嘴角和高挺的鼻梁。灭霸之子傲慢地迈了一步，然后又一步。

资产站起来，举起枪，对准，朝他的头开了一枪，两枪。第一弹被那人躲开，第二弹时他举起盾牌，子弹砰地一声在盾面上弹开。

“来吧，你得再努力一点才能打败我。”说罢便向资产狠狠掷出盾牌，后者迅速躲开，但即使如此，他依旧感受到了盾牌的实质性威胁。当它从身侧擦过的时候，就好像一道锐利的空气刺过面颊。盾牌从墙上弹了回来，灭霸之子朝它伸出手，但已经有人稳稳地接住了它——资产举起盾牌站在他面前。一个额外的保护。“哦，那是……”灭霸之子停了下来，咧开嘴巴笑了一下，“我是队长，”他介绍道，“那是我的盾牌。”

资产没有回应。

“你在这里是为了保护世界？”如同一句嘲弄，可他的声音、他的说话方式中却有某种友善和熟悉的东西。他似乎想要一场战斗，但资产手里还拿着个无法处置的家伙，“你想把他给我吗？”那人垂下视线，注视着盾牌问道。

“不。”资产回答说，废弃已久的声带像生了层锈。

队长停了下来，一动不动地站了许久，“我还有其他武器。”他最后开口道，从腰带中抽出一把刀，刀面在触碰时发出了骇怪的蓝光，“但我最喜欢我的盾牌。”他顿了顿，两只手放在腰带的搭扣上。资产感到一阵眩晕，但却说不出为什么。“你真无趣。”那人嘴里咕哝道。

敌人带来的不安时刻增长，资产强撑着身体，努力驱逐着体内的恼人情绪。

“你知道吗，三十年来你是唯一一个解除我的武装的人。到头来却连句话都不愿意和我讲。”他顿了一会儿问道，“你知道该怎么做吗？”

“是的。”资产不由自主地说。他不该回应，但他控制不住自己。

又是一个漫长时刻，与资产第一次回应时有些相似。最后，队长打破沉默道，“所以不交谈就是你的选择？”

资产耸耸肩，几乎察觉不到肩膀的移动。

“我受伤了，真的。如果你想要杀我，至少要在开战前和我谈谈。我喜欢记得那些值得杀戮的敌人。”

“谁派你来的？”资产问道，尽管这不是一个收集信息的任务。

队长快活起来，脸上的笑容越发高涨，“我的父亲，灭霸。”他的声音带着一种根深蒂固的自豪。

“你想要什么？”纵使从嘴中蹦出的每个音节都在泄露他的软弱，他还是继续问了下去。他应该杀了这个人。

“空间宝石。”队长说，似乎急切地想要把信息分享给他的敌人。太自以为是了。他认定资产无法活着走出这个房间，而无法传达给第三个人的情报将毫无意义。一个不可饶恕的错误。“它在地球上，我正在设法为我的父亲找到它。你知道它的位置吗？”资产没有回答。“哦，你知道。”队长说，朝资产走了一步，然后又一步。“你想告诉我吗？我仍会拿走你的性命，但方式会好一些。”

“我不知道什么空间宝石。”

“谁派你来的？”资产没有回答，“总得有人把你送过来，不是吗？”  
“我一个人工作。”资产说。

队长忽然向他逼近，资产却根本不为所动，仍然稳稳地站在原处。他清点着自己的武器：四把枪、六把匕首、一把弯刀以及这面盾牌。虽然队长也许会因丢失最爱的武器而心生烦躁，但资产很确信他对其他武器的掌握只会更加熟练。他的整个身体都在以一种资产全然陌生的方式猛烈地动作着。

“摘下你的面具。”队长的语调变得冰冷，“我想在你死的时候看到你的脸。”

资产举着盾牌向前猛推，逼得队长连连后退。另一只手掏出枪，对着队长放了几弹，但是他的敌人太快了，在子弹击中之前就已躲开，迅疾地放低重心，又快又猛地踢向资产的双腿，企图把他踢倒在地。资产跳起躲过了这一击，可队长瞬息间就站直身体，出现在他的背后。一把寒光四射的匕首霎时抵住他的喉咙。“别让这太轻易。”队长说。战斗的结局已近绝望。

资产会因此感激他的。一阵凶猛的撞击朝队长劈头刺来，护目镜碎裂的清脆声音在沉闷僵滞的空气中来回激荡，几块参差不齐的细小碎片窸窣落下。摆脱束缚的资产迅速转身，再次用盾猛击队长的脸，然后放低手打掉他手中那把闪光的匕首。最后，他以队长早先的方式——用力地朝他掷了回去。它击中了队长的胸口，成功地从那人口中逼出一声闷哼。但在他来得及取回之前，队长已经先行收回了他最爱的武器。他微微一笑，然后抬起头，护目镜的裂缝中露出一双蔚蓝的、闪着光束的怪异眼睛，“这样好多了。”他说。

资产应该开枪，但那只眼睛把他吓了一跳。它不属于人类，但它……

那样熟悉。

脸上笑容慢慢退去，队长的声音再次变得错乱而疯狂。“你知道，你应该加入我们。如果你告诉我空间宝石的位置，我会带你见灭霸。”资产没有说话。“我们肩负着光荣的使命。”他说，几乎是在恳求，“我们要拯救宇宙。你很强，可以帮忙。”

“我不关心什么宇宙。”资产说，然后朝队长的脸开了一枪。

队长扑向地面，及时闪开了子弹。但他站起来的速度和弯下身时一样迅疾，几乎是下一秒，资产就被一股巨大的力量铲倒，身体被人死死压在地上。碎了的护目镜从那人脸上滑了下来，将那双蔚蓝的怪异眼睛全部暴露在外。锐利且癫狂的目光直直地透过资产的身体，压迫得他喘不过气来。这个人生了一张英俊的脸，资产恍惚地想着。突然一阵钻心的疼痛传来，他不受控制地嘶叫出声：一把匕首插进了他的右臂，将他牢牢固定在地板上。“你是谁？”他的敌人咆哮着，激动得连喉口的血管都在震动。

“我不知道，”资产吐出口唾沫，激烈地踢打着双腿。但他很清楚所有的反抗都是白费力气。

队长一把扯下他裹住下半张脸的面具，动作几近粗鲁。他盯着资产的嘴唇，下移的视线落到他的下巴。“为什么？”他嘟哝着，手放在资产的脸上，那双奇特的蓝眼珠不错神地凝视着资产，呼吸变得愈发粗重。他颤抖着扯下资产的护目镜，把他的整张脸都露了出来，“你是谁？”询问的声音破碎不堪。专注的视线仿佛要锲入资产的灵魂。

资产没有回答。如果这就是死亡的方式，那就由他去吧。这种感觉就像在顺应命运。他没有办法对这个男人下杀手，那么这个男人就理应杀死他。

他们相互凝视着彼此。流血的手臂仿佛已被遗忘。然后队长说，“你的脸出现在我的梦里。”他看上去憔悴不堪，连同声音也渗着苦涩。“我无数次地朝你伸出手，却永远无法抓住你的指尖。”他将一只微微痉挛的手贴到资产的脸颊上，轻轻地抚摸着，动作很是温柔。队长凝视着资产，仿佛眼前的这个人珍贵无比，就像这辈子唯一想看到的就是他。奇怪的是，资产也用同样的方式凝视着他，“你怎么会是真的呢？你怎么会在这里？你是谁？”

“他们让我忘记了。”资产承认道，“我不知道我是谁。”

“他也让我忘记了。”队长说，“他把我的记忆和之后人生分离而开。我也不知道自己是谁。”他看了一眼仍插在资产手臂上的匕首，深色的血液正从怒张的伤口中喷涌而出。他急慌慌地从腰带上扯下什么（一个他带来的装备），“会疼，但只有一小会儿。”他温柔地对资产说，不由分说地将匕首从手臂上拔了下来。资产疼得不住瑟缩，呜呜咽咽地呻吟着。“嘘。”队长小声说，但这次全然是因为体贴。他的设备咔哒作声，接着是一阵嗡嗡声。片刻之后，疼痛停止，伤口痊愈了。

队长在资产身边直起身子，拉起资产让他坐起身，把他的两条长腿垂直地放在身前，然后又用同样的方式坐在他面前。两个人的身体紧紧地靠在一起。他伸手碰了碰资产的脸。尽管触碰的刺痒让资产心生回避，可他还是拼命克制着自己。多年伤害造就的习惯。然而那个人的碰触多么轻柔，注视着他的湿润目光又是多么温情啊，“我找了你一辈子。”

“我不知道你是谁。”资产诚实地说，但那副一点点靠近队长的身体却背叛了自己。队长也向前倾过身，前额与他相贴。“他们不让我做梦。”

“我再也不会让任何人伤害你。”队长忽然恶狠狠地开口，一只手占有欲十足地放到资产的大腿上。他压得太用力了。但是资产不想让他放手。“灭霸告诉我不要理会那些梦境，不要去想你，就好像我能做到一样。他错了。你是真实的，你就在这里。”

“我们要去哪儿？”资产问道。

“灭霸不会放弃寻找我。”他呼出口气，“没有地方是安全的。”他微微一笑，“所以我想任何地方都可以。”

一句话突兀地刺进资产的喉咙。这个男人的碰触比他曾感知到的一切都更加真实，“触碰我，不要停下。”资产说。

“我会杀掉任何想要命令我的人。”

资产的身体微不可查地抖了抖。队长温柔地抚摸着他的头发。他们坐在那里很久很久，直到资产说，“让我们消失吧。”

队长同意了。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“你的名字是史蒂夫。”资产在几天后的夜晚告诉他，说话时他的右手正舒舒服服地穿梭在金灿灿的短发间。现在是清晨，太阳还没有升起。这些天来，他们一直都在密歇根州的北岛上的一家汽车宾馆里，睡在同一张床上。两个人都睡得不多，但他们都在努力去改变。资产在寥寥无几的记忆中从未感受过如此之多的快乐，哪怕记忆的闪回随着对九头蛇和冰冻室的远离，正悄无声息地回到他的脑子里。

“是吗？”史蒂夫问道。蔚蓝的眼睛在黑暗的房间中闪烁着光芒，就像黑夜中的灯塔，呼唤着资产回到他的身边。

“什么？”资产茫然地问道。

“史蒂夫太无趣了，”他皱着鼻子评论道。

“那是你。”资产说，身体移到他的上方。

“你需要一个名字。”史蒂夫说，“如果我一定要有名字，那你也得有一个。”

“我是一个幽灵。”

“嘘。”

资产翻了个白眼。“别嘲笑我。”

“永远不会。”史蒂夫拽住资产的衬衫，把他向下拉了拉，嘴唇凑过去给他一个火辣的吻。当两人分开时，史蒂夫说，“在我的梦里，我叫你巴克。”

“巴克?”

他点了点头。“巴克。我一遍又一遍地呼唤这个名字。巴克。巴克。巴克。”他紧紧地搂住资产。“巴基，”他肯定地说。“我可以叫你巴基。”

“巴基，”资产重复道。“我可以做巴基。”


End file.
